


Don't You Worry Child

by Neripiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Drugs, F/F, M/M, Mental Instability, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Levi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, all of them have pretty fucked up lives, cage fighter annie, cage fighter mikasa, dubcon, porn star eren, really shitty shit happening to eren on a constant basis, stripper armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neripiyo/pseuds/Neripiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Star Au </p>
<p>"Sometimes when he thought about it, and he really tried very hard not to, it felt like it was worse than rape; because they got him hard and he had to pretend to like it, and because he knew it was going to be replayed over and over again by millions of other people as they got off to his debauched figure."</p>
<p>Where Eren struggles with where he is and where he's going and Levi struggles with where he's been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry Child

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Explosive 5 – Youth Meat-Vessel Gang-Rape an actual title for a jgv by Kuruu lol. I really want to watch it since one of my favorite actors is in it but I can’t find it anywhere online. Sad times. 
> 
> Warnings pertaining to the whole fic: prostitution, angst, dubcon/noncon, drugs(they’re bad for you mmkay) 
> 
> Also, ages have been changed so Eren is about 20 and Levi is 27 so there's less of an age gap.
> 
> Un-betta’d

When he first started he was shy. It was strange how the nameless faces would shove the camera at him from every angle, and at the most awkward moments. Some guy he had met ten minutes ago would be fingering his ass with about a gallon of unnecessary lube and they’d zoom in on his fingers sliding in and out relentlessly as he tried not to clench down. He’d be sprawled across a vinyl table with one guy holding his legs wide open while another plowed his ass with a vibrator three times too big and they’d get a close up of his quivering bottom lip as he tried make the screams of pain sound more like moans of pleasure. He got used to it though. Eren was good at getting used to things, to adapting. Really, in this career he had to be. When the first shoot he ever did was called _Explosive 5 – Youth Meat-Vessel Gang-Rape_ , and yes that was the real title, nearly everything after that seemed somewhat like child’s play. One guy fucking him in a fairly normal way somehow didn’t really compare to being a teenager and getting pumped full of drugs and handed over to about five guys to be used however they wanted for 12 hours.

Being a porn star wasn’t so bad though. Once you got good at it and were able to work for the more professional companies sometimes it was even moderately ok. It was the amateur shit that came first that was bad. Working for a good quality company meant you could cut down on the prostitution you were forced into on the side. It might still happen of course, but only if you wanted extra money, whereas when you were lower on the totem pole it was a matter of survival—you had to sit on the directors dick before you could get the part. Having entered this business when he was 18—

_Lieslieslies_

_He was 15 and everyone knew it, but they certainly couldn’t put that on the cover._

_The title said “Youth” not “18 year old” for a reason._

—Eren was well acquainted with that particular side of the business. He recognized a few too many faces he saw in the news when dirty old men were arrested for underage prostitution and distribution of child pornography. But that part of his life was over with. He was in the big leagues now, and he had certainly earned his spot. He’d called enough 4o year old men with potbellies sensei while they played with his body like it was their own personal sex doll, letting out all of their dirtiest and weirdest kinks on him for the camera, to last him a lifetime. Sometimes when he thought about it, and he really tried very hard not to, it felt like it was worse than rape; because they got him hard and he had to pretend to like it, and because he knew it was going to be replayed over and over again by millions of other people as they got off to his debauched figure.

They have always asked him to say he likes it and he knows he has to in order to make the money and keep his job, because let’s face it, no wants a whore who complains the whole time and looks like they’re about to throw up from how disgusted they are. It used to bother him. He used to whisper the words they made him say, like it wouldn’t be as much of a blatant lie if he said it quieter. He doesn’t do that anymore because it still made him feel sick on the inside, twisted and dark and damaged, like there was shattered glass rumbling around inside his heart and bees in his stomach. Now he screams it, like a battle cry, loud enough to burst eardrums—but still within the range that their shitty video equipment can pick up. He can’t very well go losing his job now. He didn’t finish high school and there’s nowhere in this fucked up town that’s going to hire him when he’s been their dirty little secret that half the men living there fucked behind the backs of their wives at 2 am. This way though, he at least feels a little less dead inside. It still feels like he’s losing a battle but now it feels like he’s going down fighting instead of just laying down to die.

And that’s how he meets Levi for the first time.

The elder was another actor working for the studio and had been scheduled to shoot later in the day in the same room. He had arrived precisely on time but Eren’s shoot had run a little late because the director had gotten carried away with the scene. It was a drag shoot and they only did those about once a year so sometimes the staff wouldn’t be able to contain themselves and would go overboard. Which is how Levi ended up walking in at the climax of the brunette’s scene to see him half-undressed with thigh highs and garters on his legs, a skirt pushed up on his stomach, and lace panties dangling off one ankle as two men spitroasted him and he came all over himself, screaming, “Please, no, it feels too good Daddy!”

The two men then proceeded to come all over his face and inside his ass while the raven stood unmoving in the doorway. Eren still had yet to notice him, though it wouldn’t have changed how the brunette acted if he had, he was a professional after all. He finally did notice they had an extra visitor after the camera had zoomed in on him pushing cum out of his ass and then panned over his spent cock and up to his cum-covered face. He had turned to look into the camera seductively and thoroughly debauched, eyes half-lidded and tongue darting out to lick the rim of his mouth, when he saw the other in the doorway from his peripheral vision.

After his scene had ended he studied the man a little closer as was getting up and stretching. He could tell he was older and very attractive so he just figured the man was one of the company’s senior workers who he hadn’t met yet. As he was leaving the room he started to introduce himself but Levi cut him off, “Could you possibly be any louder? That was ridiculous.”

The brunette giggled—in a totally manly way—before replying, “I could try but I think it would break the thing they use to record sound. I’m pretty sure it can’t record anything at a higher volume than that.”

The raven hummed before passing him and entering the room.

“You’ve made everything dirty. Gross. How am I supposed to use this now?”

“Well…sorry but I just do what I’m told. The director gets what the director wants. I’m sure someone will be in here to clean it all up in a minute.”

“Maybe, not as good as I want them to though. They’re always slacking off.”

That wasn’t true as far as Eren could tell but he’d lived, and still does live, in much dirtier places. It was honestly cleaner in the studio than where he’d been most of his life so he didn’t realize the cleaning was sub-par to the social norm. Or maybe it wasn’t, maybe this guy was just a clean freak. He didn’t know so he didn’t answer, just frowned a little and nodded.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t want you to apologize, brat. It’s not your fault this company only hires shitty janitors.”

To tell the truth, Eren wasn’t used to talking to people all that much so he wasn’t very good at interacting with them. His only conversation partners for most of his life had been his adopted sister Mikasa, a cage fighter who wasn’t big on talking either, and Armin, a stripper at a local night club who he had known since childhood. Other than them it was just him and the johns or him and the guys he partnered with but didn’t even know the names of. All of this should explain why the next thing that came out of his mouth was a jumbled mess.

“This is the safest place I’ve ever been—I mean, the cleanest, I mean, y’know. Um…I think it’s…nice? There are windows and the door unlocks from the inside and there aren’t like…people with guns. Watching us. I think the janitors are pretty nice…cause, y’know, one of them gave me half his sandwich this one time when I accidentally overdosed and he found me in the lobby. He could have raped me but he didn’t. He gave me water and we talked and stuff…”

He could have kept going but he realized he was just spewing random incriminating shit about his life so he halted himself before something even worse found its way out. He cringed, hating his inability to have a regular conversation with another human being. It was silent for a minute and he swallowed nervously, eyes twitching away from the man and towards the door as he contemplated just walking out.

“If that’s your definition of nice I’m a little worried for you,” the raven said as he arched an eyebrow, “those are some really low standards.”

“Oh. Haha, yea, I guess so,” he actually thought they were pretty normal standards but he wasn’t very normal himself so maybe he was wrong, “I’m Eren by the way!”

“Levi.”

“Oh, ok. Cool, well there’s cum running down my thighs and it’s kind of dried on my face so I think I’m going to go take a shower. It was nice to meet you!”

And then he left, leaving Levi somewhat stunned and gaping in the room as the young brunette limped out still wearing a skirt and garters.

“Weird kid,” he mumbled to himself, almost sitting down on the bed before remembering it was covered in gross shit and instead staring at it accusingly, “Fucking shitty janitors. Why are we even doing this in the same room?”


End file.
